Angioplasty is an effective medical procedure performed to expand constricted sections of blood vessels. In such a procedure, an angioplasty balloon or balloon catheter is navigated to the site of the constriction. The balloon is inflated upon reaching the site, by way of fluid pressure injected into the balloon, to thereby expand its dimension. The expansion of the balloon exerts pressure on the vessel walls to thereby widen the vessel and alleviate constriction to blood flow.
Conventionally, such balloons are manufactured from a polymeric material and are molded in a blow molding procedure. More specifically, a cylinder or tube of polymeric material, known as a parison, is placed within a mold having an interior cavity in the desired shape of the balloon. The mold is then heated, with the heat of the mold being conducted to the parison, such that upon introduction of fluid pressure into the parison the polymeric material deforms into the shape of the mold cavity. The mold is then cooled to cause the polymeric material to harden into the shape of the mold.
Typically, the mold is provided in a clam shell design wherein each half of the mold includes half of the interior cavity forming the balloon. The mold can therefore be wrapped around the parison and easily removed to facilitate production. The parison itself can be heated by immersing the entire mold within a hot water, oil, glycerin or other fluid bath and allowing the mold and parison to be heated via conduction. One problem associated with such a process is that heating of the parison is less than optimal. Heating via conduction, by its very nature, is a relatively slow process. Moreover, the tubular shape of the parison lends itself toward a substantial heat flow axially along the parison which itself tends to heat portions of the polymeric material at which balloon deformation is not desired. Accordingly, such systems typically need to employ some sort of cooling mechanism, such as a cold air jet, to keep the areas of the parison, outside of the mold, cool. One problem stemming from such a system is that temperature control or distribution across the entire polymeric tube is difficult. For bigger balloon sizes, in which the gap between the polymeric tube and mold wall is too large to give sufficiently fast transfer of heat, small amounts of water are often injected inside the mold between the parison and the mold for better heat conduction.
Moreover, with such conventional systems, it is not possible to heat different axial sections of the polymeric tube to different temperatures. For example, this may be advantageous when it is desired to create different physical properties within the balloon itself such as multiple areas of varying diameter, wall thickness, or multiple areas consisting of different materials to be heated to different temperatures. Although a section of the mold can be kept above the fluid bath, having the effect of a cooler section in the mold, still because of the slow heating process, a sharp temperature transition is not possible. It is also not possible to set the metal mold to a different temperature than that to which the polymeric tube is heated. The mold must therefore be cooled down before the balloon can be removed.